HC Mikiragaan
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Mikiragaan is a HC Variant of Mikiragaan, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Male Mikiragaan during Mating Season. Aesthetic Differences Dripping mud on belly, large seeds on tail, small spikes on arms, rocky earth covering feet, mild orange and red striped markings on back, small seeds on spikes, and golden eyes. Attacks and Moves The HC Mikiragaan shares the same attacks as the Mikiragaan. Seed Planting: HC Mikiragaan will raise and shake its tail before spinning around twice, sending five large seeds at its foes with each swing. Once these seeds hit the ground they'll immediately grow into tall trees, which sends hunters flying in the air if they're under it, dealing massive damage. Once the tree sprout up, they'll immediately retreat back into the ground. Dripping Mud: Now while under it or attacking its underbelly, mud will fall near hunters. This mud can cause Muddy without HC Mikiragaan even attacking hunters. Confusing Pheromones: HC Mikiragaan will rear down, like Uragaan, as it sprays a sparkly gas from its body that causes Confusion. After spraying the pheromones, HC Mikiragaan will jump up and slam its chin into the ground before it sprays more pheromones around it. Meat-Eating Plants: HC Mikiragaan will use its shovel chin to dig into the ground before it slowly barrel rolls over the patch of dirt it dug up. After rolling over the patch, it will slam its chin over it once and three large plants will spawn. The plants bells will stay wide open until an unsuspected hunter takes one deadly step in it. If the hunter triggers the plant, the plant will close up and begin to chew up the hunter. Hunters will have to button mash to get out of the plant or just have another hunter attack the plant so it lets go. After getting out of the plant, the plant will remain open but won't be able to grab another hunter during the quest. These plants can cause Defense Down to hunters when they try eat them. If hunters fail to get out in time, the plant will actually spit them out and steal a Ration/Steak from hunters before chewing up the meat. After chewing, it will burp. Chopping Trees: It will toss five seeds from its tail before they grow into trees. HC Mikiragaan will proceed to swing its chin between all five trees, cutting all the trees at once, making them all fall to the ground at once to crush nearby hunters. Shovel and Whip: HC Mikiragaan will rear back and send a boulder right at foes in front of it. It will immediately spin around and swing its tail at the foe, sending five large seeds at foes. After a few seconds, the seeds will grow into trees. Flapjack!: It will charge forward with its chin on the ground, as it lifts up a large piece of the dirt. After lifting up this piece of dirt HC Mikiragaan will flip the giant piece over to crush hunters as it taunts the hunters. Tail Drag: HC Mikiragaan will smash its tail on the ground, as it walks forward for two seconds, while dragging its tail on the ground. When it finishes dragging its tail, HC Mikiragaan will slam its chin once and ten trees will spawn behind it. Confusion Combo: HC Mikiragaan will back up and breath a stream of shiny water at hunters in a style similar to Deviljho, causing Waterblight. After the stream of water, it will lunge forward once, attempting to knock a hunter into the air, before breathing a beam of confusing pheromones to knock the hunter away from it while dealing more damage. After the attack, it will taunt. Giant Meat-Eating Plant: It will begin to cough and spit up a huge seed on to the ground. As the seed hits the ground, it will slowly grow for ten seconds before stopping. HC Mikiragaan will proceed to run over the plant and spray pheromones on it, causing the plant to fully grow. Now that the plant is full grown, it'll constantly snap its jaws without warning every three seconds, acting like Mikiragaan's personal trap, causing Defense Down to any hunters that come near it. It can stay in an area for up to two minutes in battle, changing the turn of a battle quite quickly. After it disappears, HC Mikiragaan will run over and eat the seed left behind by the plant. Notes *HC Mikiragaan was partially inspired by Yama Kurai. *The idea for HC Mikiragaan being a male came from male Uragaan being known to decorate themselves in shiny ore to attract mates. Male Mikiragaan are known to do the same to look appealing to females. *In the case for HC Mikiragaan, it uses the seeds it collects to make large beautiful nest that can act as both a home and nest for the female Mikiragaan. *The male Mikiragaan use their confusing fluids to "seduce" the females more easily. **Female Mikiragaan are immune to this fluid mostly, however, if combined with other substances, these fluids can hypnotize females. *HC Mikiragaan's plants and seeds come from far away regions that can't easily be reached. However, it is believed that small parts of other regions can occasionally grow them or that some male Mikiragaan personally grow their own. *HC Mikiragaan can be encountered in SR60. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster